


Kids, You're Having a Baby Sister (Or Brother)

by castiel52



Series: Stilinski-Hale Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Isaac will be the best big brother, Jackson thinks they're crazy, Lydia's always a genius, M/M, Mpreg, Nice Uncle Peter, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Romance, Scott fainted, Sweet Derek, in the history of forever, well that was a scary thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel52/pseuds/castiel52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, ever the graceful one, fell on the floor with a loud thud. Stiles and Derek simply followed his fall with their eyes. Jackson was looking at them like they’d both grown two more heads each while Peter simply smirked; Lydia didn’t seem to care because she was cool like that while Isaac was bouncing up and down excitedly on the couch and said in an enthusiastic tone and a wide smile, “So I’m gonna be a big brother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids, You're Having a Baby Sister (Or Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The second story of this verse, series, whatever. XD  
> BTW, it's mature because I just wanted to be safe. There wasn't any sex or anything. It was just slightly implied.

“How do you think the pack will take it when we tell them I’m pregnant?” Stiles asked as he absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, along with Derek’s own, even though it hasn’t gone that big yet.

 

They were lying on his bed, Stiles mostly on Derek’s chest, and were talking about plans for the incoming _cub_ in a few more months. It has been a week since they found out that Stiles was carrying Derek’s cub in him, making him a month and a week pregnant already. They’ve been to Deaton’s for a short check-up (since the vet specialized with werewolves) and was given a list of everything he should avoid and everything he should do and medicines he could take. Everything was going well since they didn’t have to fight anyone or anything.

 

“I think they’ll be thrilled to know that there’ll be a new addition to the pack.” Derek murmured against Stiles’ hair as the he continued to rub soothing circles on his mate’s still flat stomach.

 

“I mean,” Stiles sighed and closed his eyes for a while, “I think they’ll freak out or something. I am still of the male species, you know?” he shrugged softly, eyes starting feel heavy as he stifled a yawn.

 

“I think they’ve all gotten to the point where nothing should freak them out.” Derek said, matter-of-factly, making his mate chuckle. They really should be at the point where nothing could freak them out; what, with witches, vampires, ghouls, wendigos, and all of the other supernatural beings they had to fight, weirder things have happened.

 

“Maybe.” Stiles said with a yawn and snuggled closer to the alpha. It was times like this that he liked best; lying on Derek’s chest with clothes still on, his mate rubbing soothing circles anywhere he can reach, the beat of the alpha’s heart against his ear, lulling him to sleep.

 

After a few more moments, Stiles finally fell asleep, followed by Derek soon after.

 

0===0

 

Stiles has been pacing around in the living room of the rebuilt Hale house as they waited for the pack to arrive. Derek was sitting on the couch, watching his mate with a worried yet amused expression. He had given up on calming his mate down after the first fifteen minutes of his pacing, knowing that it was a lost cost.

 

They have finally decided to tell the pack when the others noticed the slight difference in Stiles’ scent even more. He’s been pregnant for a month and almost two weeks now and Derek was certain that the difference in his mate’s smell would be more evident by the second month or a little more so.

 

“Stiles, why are you so nervous?” Derek finally asked as Stiles finally decided to flop down on his lap. He rested his arms around Stiles waist, rubbing soothing circles on his still flat stomach. The younger man sighed in contentment, relaxing and burrowed his body even more to his mate as his hands found Derek’s forearms. It was comforting, the feel of Stiles’ body against his own, his chest flat against the teen’s back with his arms around him. He knew Stiles was comforted as well whenever they touched; especially during their current position.

 

“I just don’t know how the pack would react, especially Scott.” Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. Scott’s opinion mattered a lot to Stiles, and Derek knew that. He knew how much his mate cared about the beta, since they were a lot like brothers. He knew Stiles would go to hell and back for Scott. That was also the reason why their relationship started off with a rough start. Scott didn’t trust Derek for a long time, even though the alpha didn’t care anymore if Scott wanted to be in his pack or not; he just wanted Stiles. He was glad that Stiles had convinced Scott that he was one of the good guys.

 

“I’m sure Scott will be happy for you; for _us_.” _Us_. No matter how long he and Stiles have been together, his stomach still got that fluttery feeling inside, butterflies, he recalled briefly. His chest warmed ( _warms_ ) whenever he recalled Stiles was his and his alone, that no matter what, Stiles would never leave him alone, not just because they’ve already formed the mating bond, but because he knew ( _knows_ ) Stiles, and he would never leave the people he loved ( _loves_ ).

 

Stiles sighed and turned his face slightly so that his cheek was resting on Derek’s and gently rubbed his face against his mate’s. “I don’t know. I just…” he sighed once more and brushed his lips against the older man’s face, then murmured, “He can give the most unpredictable reactions at times. There’s a possibility that he would react badly.”

 

“We can always make him understand, you know that, right?” Stiles hummed and relaxed even further against him. The teen hasn’t been getting enough sleep due to the fact that he kept on stressing about everyone’s reaction; especially Scott and his dad’s.

 

One of Derek’s hands has suddenly made its way underneath Stiles’ shirt as he gently nipped at the teen’s neck, making the younger man sigh softly but wasn’t enough to make him open his eyes. After a short while, Stiles started to moan and that was incentive enough for Derek’s cock to come to life and give off a moan of his own.

 

“Derek.” Stiles gasped when his hand moved higher, rubbing the teen’s nipples and making them go hard. His other hand moved down, slowly, until he reached Stiles’ hardening cock beneath his jeans. “Derek.” Stiles panted and started to move his hips up, rubbing himself against Derek’s hand. “Derek.” He said once more, firmer this time. “The _kids_ are coming, we don’t really want to scar them for life.”

 

Derek sighed heavily and moved his hands back to the safety of Stiles’ waist. He tried to think of the most disgusting image he could think of, and that was the time he saw his parents having sex. He grimaced at the thought, boner quickly dying, making Stiles laugh. Obviously the younger man knew what he was thinking of, since he told him earlier in their relationship that everytime he felt his cock coming to life whenever Stiles was there, he would go back to the time he caught his parents doing it, and no, just no. It was just too disgusting to see your parents doing the horizontal tango and that was almost enough to ruin sex for him forever. Until Kate that is; evil, _evil_ Kate who ruined it for a second time; then obviously, until Stiles.

 

“Shut up.” Derek huffed halfheartedly as Stiles continued to laugh. He squeezed the younger man gently and bit his shoulder softly.

 

“I’m sorry.” He obviously wasn’t. “It’s just. I’ve never felt so glad, that in my ten years of having my mom with us, I have _never_ seen or _heard_ them having sex, like, at all.” His laughter has turned into soft chuckles now as he turned his head to face his beloved sourwolf.

 

Derek snorted and smirked, then said, “You were really lucky. I think I was seven when I walked into their room, excited to show them something, then my dad was rutting against my and just… Ugh!” He shivered as the images ran through his mind again, making Stiles laugh once more.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lydia asked as she entered with Jackson. They were always the earliest people to come during pack meetings.

 

Both men jumped slightly when Lydia spoke, making her raise an eyebrow. Derek’s senses tended to fail him whenever he was busy with Stiles, which was why he didn’t hear the two of them get to the house.

 

Stiles smiled at them and shook his head. “Nothing. Just, something funny from Derek’s childhood.”

 

Lydia’s eyes lit up, and before she could speak, Derek interjected, “No, we’re not telling you what it was.” She rolled her eyes at him at sat on one of the couches beside him and Stiles. Jackson went straight to the kitchen when he entered the house to get some sodas. That was standard Jackson protocol whenever he got _home_ from picking Lydia up.

 

Derek heard Jackson return to the living room and caught the two cans of soda thrown his way. That was a cool and weird part between Jackson and Derek; they were easily in tuned with each other while Stiles was more in tuned with Scott and Isaac and, though it was weird and hard to admit, even with Peter. Lydia was always in neutral ground between the two of them.

 

“I will never be not amazed at how you do that.” Stiles said as he slowly opened the can Derek passed to him. The alpha simply snorted in response as he drank his own.

 

Soon enough, Scott arrived, followed by Isaac and Peter who went for a run.

 

0===0

 

Once the pack has settled, Derek and Stiles sat beside each other. To Stiles’ other side was Scott, followed by Isaac, Peter, Lydia, then Jackson, who was at Derek’s other side as well.

 

“So, pack meeting.” Stiles started awkwardly, earning a few raised brows. “Um, okay, Derek?” Stiles cleared his throat and met Derek’s widened eyes. The alpha simply rolled his eyes when his mate gave him the puppy eyes.

 

He sighed softly and looked at his pack— _their_ pack—to address them and said, “We’ll be having a new addition to the pack.

 

They all furrowed their brows, confused, wondering if Derek bit another teen or if he found a new omega.

 

“Are you giving another person the bite?” Scott was the first one to voice the question.

 

Derek looked at him with confusion and faintly said, “No.”

 

“So you found an omega, then?” Jackson asked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and intertwining his hands together.

 

“No.” Derek said with a small shake of his head.

 

The two betas looked at their alpha with confusion, until Stiles finally spoke up. “Well, kids. You’re having a baby sister.” He paused then thought for a while, and added, “Or brother. We don’t really know yet because we haven’t had an ultrasound and we wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“You had a surrogate and didn’t tell us?” Scott asked, the hurt evident in his voice. “Also, Stiles, you’re nineteen, just shy of twenty, why would you two adopt a kid?”

 

“No, we’re not.” Derek said slowly and put his arms around his mate, his eyes never leaving Scott’s face.

 

“Then what were you two talking about having a new baby brother or sister?” Jackson asked.

 

“Well…” Stiles prolonged the vowel and looked at Derek. The alpha nodded for his mate to continue. Stiles turned his head back to address the betas and said, “I’m pregnant.”

 

The room was silent for a while until Jackson and Scott laughed loudly. Peter and Lydia were studying the two alphas with interest while Isaac’s interest perked up. Derek and Stiles looked at the two betas as if they were crazy.

 

“Seriously guys, what is it?” Jackson said when his laughter has finally turned into soft chuckles.

 

Stiles frowned and said, “I really am pregnant.”

 

At the seriousness of Stiles’ face and tone, Jackson and Scott looked at Derek for confirmation that it was the truth. He simply nodded and said, “You can hear his heart; there’s no lie in there.”

 

“B-but. How?!” Scott asked incredulously as he pointed a finger at the two of them. Lydia was finally bored of studying the two alphas while Isaac was getting more and more excited.

 

“Well, Scotty, when a werewolf and a nephilim love each other very much—” Stiles started sarcastically but was quickly cut off by Scott’s groan.

 

“That’s not what I meant. You’re a dude! How did you even know that you were really pregnant?”

 

“Well, thanks to your _joke_ about the pregnancy test, I found out. And I’m pretty sure I don’t have cancer because it’s not in our bloodline neither was it in Derek’s.” he replied and stared down his best friend.

 

It was silent for a long while, then, Scott, ever the graceful one, fell on the floor with a loud thud. Stiles and Derek simply followed his fall with their eyes. Jackson was looking at them like they’d both grown two more heads each while Peter simply smirked; Lydia didn’t seem to care because she was cool like that while Isaac was bouncing up and down excitedly on the couch and said in an enthusiastic tone and a wide smile, “So I’m gonna be a big brother?”

 

Both Stiles and Derek had to smile at that, faces soft and fond. “Yeah, yeah, you are.” Derek said fondly and Isaac jumped up and hugged them tightly.

 

“I’ll be the best big brother in the history of forever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ya know, I have [Tumblr](http://castiel52.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/castiel52) accounts. *waggles eyebrows*


End file.
